Because You Loved Me
by cahsie
Summary: ChiChi is dying and Goku reminisces about their past together.


_Because __You__ Loved __Me___

Title: Because You Loved Me

Author: Star-chan aka Princess Star

Summary:A G+CC Romance ficcy...ChiChi is dying and Goku reminisces about their past together.A sweet fic!!

Author's Note: Hey peoplz!Star-chan here.This is my very first romance ficcy, so pleaz be kind!I was listening to this song and images of Goku and ChiChi started popping into my head.So I decided to try my idea.Pleaz pleaz pleaz review this fic!I'm beggin ya!It makes me so so happy to see that someone actually likes my stories.Well, I guess I should start this story before I bore my small audience.One more thing before I go...I would like to thank the sweet person who has me on Author Alert.It really made my day when I found that out.Oh yeah...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!^_^Anyway, on with the story!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was official.ChiChi was dying.An unknown disease had hit her suddenly, even though she wasn't that old. For weeks her health had been deteriorating, but she denied her illness; she just said with a smile that she was tired because she worked around the house too much.But even she couldn't hide that something was not right.Now, she was lying on a hospital bed, with tubes and other machines hooked up to her.Goku sat by her beside, holding her frail hand.'Why?Why does she have to be dying now?We were supposed to have so many more years together.ChiChi's not even old yet.She shouldn't be sick now!She just can't be!' he thought.But no matter what, he couldn't stop hearing that little voice in his head and the gnawing guilt in his heart.'You know she's dying.If only you had treated her better when she was alive or taken care of her.Then maybe she wouldn't be in this bed right now.'Goku shook his head, and told himself that there were too many what ifs.He looked down at his pale wife, his first true love.He smiled when he thought about how their loved survived with all that he and ChiChi had been through.The memories began to hit him full on...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

::For all those times you stood by me::

::For all the truth that you made me see::

::For all the joy you brought to my life::

::For all the wrong that you made right::

::For every dream you made come true::

::For all the love I found in you::

Goku blushed slightly when he remembered their wedding night.He had no idea what a married couple was supposed to do, so ChiChi had to teach him all about 'the birds and the bees'.But, it still had been a wonderful night.A few weeks later, ChiChi hadn't been feeling so well.So she set up an appointment with her doctor.When she came home from the doctor's office, she ran up to Goku and threw her arms around him.With a smile, she whispered in his ear that she was pregnant.Goku had no idea what pregnant meant, so with a groan, she once again began whispering in Goku's ear."Remember what we did on our wedding night?"With a blush staining his cheeks, he nodded."Well now, I have a little baby growing inside of me.That means that you're going to be a daddy, and I'm going to be a mommy."ChiChi leaned back and smiled at her naive husband.

He looked at her with wide eyes, and said, "ChiChi! That's great!But, can we have dinner now?I'm starving!"ChiChi sweatdropped, but she sighed and said, "Sure Goku.Come on and help me in the kitchen."

9 months later, ChiChi was in the hospital giving birth to Gohan.Goku was beside her bed, holding her hand."One more push, Mrs. Son!" the doctor said. With a loud shriek of pain and a push from ChiChi, the newest addition to the Son family was born.ChiChi sighed tiredly, but a smile lit up her face as soon as her son was placed into her arms."Oh Goku, I can't believe this little angel is our son.What should we name him?"

Goku replied, "Hmm...he kinda reminds me of my Grandpa Gohan."The baby started giggling.

"Goku, say 'Gohan' again."

"But why ChiChi?"

"Just do it, please?"

"All right, Gohan."The baby giggled again.Goku said, "Hey!I think he likes the name Gohan.What do ya say ChiChi?Son Gohan."

ChiChi held her child, and replied, "Okay.Son Gohan it is."When ChiChi looked up at her husband with a smile gracing her features, Goku saw nothing but pure love shining in her eyes for him and their son.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::I'll be forever thankful baby::

::You're the one who held me up::

::Never let me fall::

::You're the one who saw me through, through it all::

Then Goku remembered how many times he had died or gone into battle and left ChiChi alone.He felt a stab of guilt in his heart.Sure she had Gohan and Goten, but it wasn't the same.After (one, two, how many deaths?) and the constant battles that he took their sons out in out in, ChiChi still loved him and stayed with him.When he was dead, she never married again or went out with other guys.And she was always the one who helped his spirits stay up.Whether it was making him good food, teasing him, or anything else she did.Even when she was angry, the way her eyes sparkled and the way her cheeks turned red always brought a smile to Goku's face.But then again, ChiChi probably was the only one who could make him cower in fear too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

::You gave me wings and made me fly::

::You touched my hand I could touch the sky::

::I lost my faith, you gave it back to me::

::You said no star was out of reach::

::You stood by me and I stood tall::

::I had your love I had it all::

::I'm grateful for each day you gave me::

::Maybe I don't know that much::

::But I know this much is true::

::I was blessed because I was loved by you::

The night before the Cell Games, ChiChi and Goku were lying in bed, but neither could go to sleep.ChiChi was afraid for her son's and husband's lives.Though Goku was Mr. Cheerful and Optimistic, she knew that behind that mask, Goku really was unsure and scared.But she was confused when she discovered that he was sad.She somehow knew that he thought that he couldn't do it, but why he was sad?'Why would he act like that?Everyone knows he can do it.Why is he so unsure?'As Chichi pondered on these thoughts, a little voice in her head said, 'Maybe he doesn't want to disappoint everyone.You said yourself that everybody's counting on him.And maybe he's sad because he knows something bad is going to happen.''NO NO NO!' Chichi told herself.'I can't think like that.'But no matter what she told herself, she couldn't hide from the truth, and soon her body was shaking with silent sobs.

"ChiChi?"Goku had seen her shake and had heard her sobs.He wondered why she was crying."ChiChi?Are you all right?Why are you crying?"

ChiChi hurriedly dried her tears with her hands, and said, "I'm alright Goku.It's nothing."Though she had tried to make her voice sound calm and cheerful, Goku could tell that she was faking it.He gently turned his wife over so she would face him. Even in the faint moonlight, Goku could see her red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked face.He softly said to her, "No.It isn't 'nothing'.What's wrong?"

ChiChi sat up in their bed and asked Goku, "Why are you so unsure and scared?You act like everything's ok, but your eyes betray it all.Why do you feel this way?Is it because you don't want to disappoint everyone?Or is something bad going to happen?"When she received no answer, tears began rolling down her face again.

Goku was speechless.How could ChiChi read him that well?He didn't know what to say, so he sat up on the bed as well.He gathered his love in his arms and laid back down on the bed with her.As she cried onto his bare chest, he stroked her hair until she quieted down.She looked up at him once again, and spoke."You never answered my question.Why are you so afraid and sad?"Goku sighed. 

He hugged his wife closer to him."ChiChi, I know something bad is going to happen.I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially my friends and family.I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or Gohan.You're all I have left.And, when I went to check Cell out, I sensed his power level.It's higher than mine, and Cell is much more stronger and faster than I am.I don't think I can stop him.I just don't think-"

He was silenced with a kiss from ChiChi."Hush.You were making such a big fuss over me and Gohan?You had me worried!Don't say things like that.Everyone knows that you can do it.And so do I.You know that I don't like you or Gohan fighting, but I've come to realize over these years that without you and all of your friends, the world wouldn't be here and neither would I.You've saved everyone so many times before, and you can do it one more time.You're going to go out there tomorrow and beat Cell, I know it.I believe in you, my savior.Now get some sleep.We're both tired, and you have a big day tomorrow."

ChiChi once again closed her eyes and laid against Goku's chest.Goku looked down at the angel in his arms.He thought, 'How could I have been so blessed with her in my life?I know I'm not a great husband or father, but she knows I try.And she forgives me for all that I have done wrong.God truly gave me a beauty.And I don't plan on letting her go, ever.' 

"Goodnight ChiChi.I love you." He murmured.ChiChi sighed and replied, "Goodnight Goku.I love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

::You were always there for me::

::The tender wind that carried me::

::A light in the dark shining your love into my life::

::You've been my inspiration::

::Through the lies you were the truth::

::My world is a better place because of you::::

Another wave of memories hit Goku full on as he was sitting in the hospital room, this one being of the battle with Freeza on Namek.SSJ Goku was panting, tired after all that he had been through.

"Tired are we, Goku?The poor Saiyin out of breath?Well, we can't have that.Maybe a little shock to your system will help." Freeza said in that high pitched voice of his.He formed an energy ball in his hands and threw it at Goku.The ball hit him in his stomach, causing Goku's previous wound to open up and to spit out blood. 

He coughed, trying to regain his breath.Then, Freeza threw a barrage of blasts, some hitting Goku and sending shocks of pain through his body.When the cloud of dust from the blasts finally cleared, Goku stood there with cuts bleeding all over his body and his gi ripped everywhere.He was clutching his right arm, which was bleeding endlessly.

'I don't think I can defeat him.He has the upper hand in this battle.But all those people are depending on me...all those people I would let down.' he thought.Flashes of his friends and family seeped into his mind.Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, Krillin, the people of Earth...all of those people were counting on him.He couldn't let them down.His thoughts settled on his family.

Gohan...his son.The boy tried so hard to do his best, and he always did.But even Gohan didn't know that he might be the most powerful of them all.Sometimes it was hard to believe that the little energy ball was their son.His and ChiChi's.ChiChi...his love.She had been with him, through thick and thin, and she still loved him.She was the light in this life, and he would defeat Freeza if only for the sole reason that she and their son would live to see another day.His life didn't matter; he could always be wished back.But he wasn't going to let this monster harm his family in any way.He began to power up once more....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

::You were my strength when I was weak::

::You were my voice when I couldn't speak::

::You were my eyes when I couldn't see::

::You saw the best there was in me::

::You were my strength when I was weak::

::You were my voice when I couldn't speak::

::You were my eyes when I couldn't see::

::You saw the best there was in me::

::Lifted me up when I couldn't reach::

::You gave me faith cause you believed::

::I'm everything I am::  
::Because you loved me::

As Goku watched his wife sleep on the hospital bed, his hand gripped her's tightly as he recalled his own brush with death.During the Android's battle, he had come down with the fatal heart virus that the Future Trunks had predicted.From the very second he had come down with the virus, ChiChi had stayed by his bedside, leaving only to use the bathroom or to get more food or medicine for Goku.She had done everything in her power to do what she could for her husband; feeding him, giving him medicine, making sure he was comfortable, comforting him during his nightmares, trying to ease his pain, and so much more.Even though she didn't know it, Goku had heard her praying at night that he would be all right and that the medicine that Trunks had brought worked.Now, ChiChi was dying and Goku couldn't even do anything about it.

His free hand balled up into a fist.He could feel the burning at the back of his eyes.Soon, tears began flowing freely down his face.'Why?Why now?ChiChi and I had just promised to spend the rest of our lives together.Then she got sick. And now she's dying.Why did this have to happen to us?Why--'His thoughts were cut off abruptly when his wife's hand tightened around his own.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked at his bloodshot ones and tear streaked face."Go..Goku?Why are you crying?"She slowly lifted up her other hand and stroked her husband's face.

"Shh...ChiChi, don't worry about me.I'm just a little sad, that's all.You should be asleep."That got a little smile out of his wife.

"I'm fine Goku.Besides, I've been sleeping for the last 6 hours.I don't think I could sleep any more even if I wanted to.Now, I want you to tell me why you're sad.And don't tell me you're fine, because I know you're not."

Goku sighed and looked out the window.It was gray and dark outside, which portrayed how he felt perfectly.He wondered how his wife could read him so well.'That's ChiChi for ya.' Goku inwardly smiled as he thought this."Goku?"He looked down at his wife once again."Are you sad because I'm sick?"Goku sighed again and nodded.

"Don't be.Not at all.I don't want you to sad because of me.Sadness doesn't suit you."Goku looked up to his wife, who had a kind smile playing on her lips.ChiChi leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes.She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes once again, looking at the hospital ceiling."You shouldn't be sad over someone like me, Goku.Don't worry about me.I'll be all right."A short silence fell over the couple.Then Goku's voice broke the quiet.

"Do you promise?"

ChiChi looked over at her husband's face with a confused expression."Promise what Goku?"

"Do you promise that you will get better?"His child-like eyes looked up into hers.

ChiChi melted when Goku looked in her eyes.She couldn't deny the expression on her love's face.With a small grin she said, "I promise Goku.I'll get better and then go home and me, you, Gohan, and Goten can go on a big picnic.How about that?"

"That sounds great ChiChi!Your cooking is always the best!"

"I'm glad Goku." ChiChi sighed.'If only going home would come sooner.I'm tired.Tired of all the pain, of all the medicine, of all the pity, of all this sickness!Kami, I want to be out of this bed!'she thought.A single tear streaked down her face.But before the tear could go far, Goku leaned over and brushed it off of ChiChi's face."Now why are you sad, ChiChi?" Goku inquired.

ChiChi sighed much like Goku had.After a silence, she said, "I'm just scared Goku.And I'm tired."Goku answered back, "You're so strong ChiChi.You don't have to be scared.And if you're tired, you should go to sleep.Then maybe you won't have to be so sad."

ChiChi smiled sadly.'Oh Goku...if only it were that easy.' she thought.But to her husband she said, "Maybe I should try that Goku."Goku flashed a small smile down at his wife."You can do anything ChiChi.I know it."A comfortable silence fell on the two lovers.But soon, ChiChi broke the quiet with her soft voice.

"Goku, do you think...um...that you could hold me until I fall asleep?Please??" she looked down at the bedspread blushing madly.'Now why did I have to go and say that?The man doesn't know the first thing about romance; why would he-'Her thoughts were cut off with her husband's reply.

"Sure ChiChi...why not?If it'll help you sleep better, I'll do it."ChiChi looked up with a shocked expression on her face."You..you'd really do that for me?"Goku blushed a bit and with his hand behind his head he gave a small laugh.

"Of course ChiChi.Why wouldn't I?Well, anyway, you should get some sleep."With that final word, Goku got out of his chair and approached ChiChi's bed.He gently climbed in and gathered his wife in his arms.He began softly stoking her back.ChiChi just laid there with a surprised look on her face, but she soon relaxed into her husband's loving touch."Goku?"

"Hmm..." he murmured."I'm sorry," she said.Goku looked down curiously at ChiChi and said, "What are you sorry for?"She sighed, "I'm sorry for everything...for always giving you and Gohan a hard time and for not being a better mother and wife."

Goku was confused.'Why was she sorry?'He said softly, "Hey...you don't need to be sorry.You were a wonderful wife and an even better mother.You did everything that you did because you were worried.You don't need to apologize."

'Even though I don't believe one word of it, it's still sweet that Goku would say that.' she thought."Thank you Goku...for everything."Goku smiled slightly.Instinctively, he leaned down a planted a small kiss on his wife's forehead.ChiChi picked her head up and looked into Goku's eyes.Their lips were inches apart and Goku slowly filled the gap.She was shocked, but once she came out of her trance, she began responding to his sweet kiss and kissed him back.Somehow Goku's hands had snaked around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Minutes later, their kiss ended and left them both gasping for breath.ChiChi smiled and sighed.She closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's chest."I love you Goku...always." she murmured ."I love you too ChiChi, forever." Goku quietly said.He stroked his wife's back until she fell asleep.Looking down at his love sleeping in his arms, he smiled.'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep...when she's not worried about anything. I hope she gets better soon so we can go home.Then maybe we can keep the promise we made to each other...'Brushing away a stray hair from ChiChi's face, Goku fell asleep.

The storm outside had cleared away, and the sun shone on the two lovers asleep in each other's arms.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

::I'm everything I am::  
::Because you loved me::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End??

So wat did you guys think?Ok for my first romance ficcy??Please read and review!Thanx!!!

Always, Star-chan ^.^


End file.
